


The Unsteady Renegade

by dracodormit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drarry, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracodormit/pseuds/dracodormit
Summary: Draco Malfoy misses what him and Harry Potter had so he starts messing up in school. The only thing that keeps him going is his work in the aquarium. Will he have another chance with Harry or will he continue ignoring him forever?





	

'Stupid Potter and his stupid boyfriend,' Draco mutters to himself. The school hallways are filled with students frantically running to their next class. Draco’s attention is bitterly focused on Harry Potter. He is eagerly talking to a guy who is leaned against the wall. Harry’s black hair are gently covering Draco’s view of Harry’s eyes. The boy has his forehead leaned against Harry’s as they converse about something. Their hands are joined and the proximity between them greatly bothers Draco. It was supposed to be him next to Harry, not that boy. And it actually used to be Draco who Harry had these secretive conversations with. But that was all over one year ago.

Draco has been left alone while Harry soon replaced him. Unsure of what actually caused them to break up, Draco hasn’t managed to get over Potter. On days when Draco wasn’t busy with school or his part-time job, he has spent thinking of the reasons why Harry ended it between them. Nothing actually made sense to Draco.

So for a year, Draco has been seeing Harry and his boyfriend during breaks in school and sometimes even in the aquarium where Draco worked. Slightly jealous, Draco greeted them with crossed arms and a frown on his face every time they entered the aquarium. While Draco knew Harry only came to the aquarium because he actually liked sea creatures and not because he wanted to flaunt his boyfriend in front of Draco, he hated to see them there.  

Harry mostly avoided and ignored Draco and that hurt him the most. Even from the start they had a tense relationship. First they tended to insult each other every way possible and drive each other mad.  Later on they turned their angry tension into the passionate one and everyone around them was relieved that it happened. And now Harry is acting like they’re strangers. For a while Draco tried to be all sarcastic and rude again but Harry completely ignored his tries. It bothered Draco but nonetheless he stopped trying after a while.

So now Draco has to watch Harry snogging his boyfriend while Draco wants to be the one being snogged by Potter. The bell rings and the last few students disappear into their classrooms. Draco isn’t one of them. Just like always, he decides to skip his chemistry class. He hasn’t really enjoyed chemistry ever since he broke up with Harry. It is the only class they share together and they had always been lab partners. At the beginning of this school year, Harry chose a different lab partner and chemistry just wasn’t the same for Draco anymore.

Draco watches Harry enter the chemistry classroom. Sighing, Draco headed towards the school’s exit. Chemistry is his last period and he is skipping it anyway. Or so he thinks. The second he passes the doors of the chemistry classroom, they open. Professor Snape appears in front of him with his arms crossed and narrowed eyes.  
“Mr. Malfoy have you perhaps mistaken the exit door to this class door?”

Draco rolls his eyes and runs his hand through his hair. “Not really. I was on my way out of here actually.” He never was afraid of his professor but for the last year, Draco has been extremely rude to them. They constantly complained about his behaviour amongst each other and to his parents as well. At first his parents tried to set him right but Draco’s stubbornness was stronger than their will.

Having enough of Draco’s attitude, the professor grasps him by his shirt and pulls him into the class. “From now on you’ll be coming to this class regularly. Now go sit next to Potter and listen quietly.”

Draco gulps as he sees that all of his classmates are peering at him. Slumping his shoulders, Draco heads to his seat next to Harry. He listens to the lecture with his head bowed. The second their class is over Draco disappears from school.  

~~~~

Draco leisurely walks around the big tanks filled with plenty of colourful fish. Memories of Harry’s enthusiastic stories about different fish constantly keep repeating in Draco’s mind. He can remember every single moment that they had spent together at this place, even after he got this job and Harry came to visit him during Draco’s’ work hours.  Harry would bring them lunch and they would eat them next to one of the fish tanks. Harry would talk about different things and Draco would listen attentively.

Lost in the memories, Draco doesn’t notice the person running towards him. The person collides with Draco and instinctively he wraps his arms around that person to prevent them from falling. Looking down, Draco’s eyes are greeted by familiar jet black hair. Gulping, Draco tries to take a step back but once he feels Harry’s body shake and hears a sob rip out of him, Draco wraps his arms tighter around the crying boy. 

The position feels so familiar to Draco and he realizes how much he missed this. Harry cried in front of him sometimes because the situation with his family became too difficult. And Draco would hold Harry close to him, trying to soothe him.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asks quietly and that startles Harry. Immediately he backs away and Draco feels cold without Harry’s body next to him. Usually he would show emotions, but now Draco remains coldly calm.

“It’s nothing,” Harry replies as he wipes the tears of his cheeks. His voice turns emotionless as he avoids Draco’s eyes.

Draco scoffs and steps a step forward while Harry takes a step back. “There is something wrong so don’t deny it.”

Harry crosses his arm and lifts his chin up. While the expression on his face shows annoyance and coldness, his green eyes sparkle with challenge and sadness also. Fed up with his silence, Draco backs Harry against the tank glass. He looks straight into Harry’s eyes and leans his right hand next to Harry’s ear.

“What’s troubling you, Potter?”

Harry’s breath hitches and Draco wants to smile. Apparently he still has some kind of effect on Potter. Harry puts his hands on Draco’s chest and tries to push him away, but Draco doesn’t move back. He just slightly lowers himself so his eyes are now at the same level as Harry’s and his nose is only a centimetre away from Potter’s. Draco can feel Harry’s warm breath and all he wants to do is finally press his lips against Harry’s again.

“Harry…” Draco’s voice is slightly deeper and hoarser. Harry’s eyes close and suddenly he presses his lips against Draco’s. Both of them are slightly surprised at first but soon they remember exactly how it was before. It kind of felt like their first kiss except it wasn’t as awkward and as brief as that. 

Harry admits to himself that he had missed this. None of the other guys have felt as good as Draco and none of them made Harry feel like this.

And now perhaps they can continue where they left off a year ago. With a few small changes, Draco says to himself as he pulls away from their kiss.

Suddenly Harry wraps his arms around Draco’s waist and buries his head against Draco’s chest. “I’m so sorry… I regret letting you go.”

Draco gently smiles and caresses Harry’s cheek as he lifts his head up to meet Draco’s eyes. “It’s okay… as long as you’re back.” With that he leans closer and kisses Harry again. The colourful fish swim behind them in the big tank and Draco smiles in their kiss as he truly hopes that this time they finally found each other forever.


End file.
